Framework
Das Framework ist eine simulierte Parallelwelt, welche von Leo Fitz erbaut wurde um den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten das Kampftraining ohne die Angst vor körperlichen Schmerzen zu ermöglichen. Jedoch wurde es später von Holden Radcliffe und AIDA missbraucht. Entwicklung Der S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent und Wissenschaftler Leo Fitz entwickelte das Framework als simuliertes Trainingsprogramm für S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. Er teilte diese Erfindung auch mit seinem Freund Holden Radcliffe, welcher seinen Androiden AIDA auftrug das Framework mithilfe des Darkhold zu verbessern, da er seine Geliebte Agnes Kitsworth, welche an einem unheilbaren Hirntumor litt, dort weiterleben lassen wollte. Nach der Zerstörung der Erde in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie zerstörten die Kree, welche den überlebenden Menschen im Leuchtturm halfen, einen Gro Im Framework AIDA hat bei jeder Person, die in das Framework eingeführt wurde, die schmerzhafteste Erinnerung oder die fatalste Fehlentscheidung in ihrem Leben genommen und die Situation dahingehend aufgebessert. Jede Entscheidung, die von da an getroffen wird geschieht aus freiem Willen. Sie leben ihr Leben als sei es das Einzige, dass sie führen können und nehmen es nicht als Computersimulation wahr. Veränderungen * Holden Radcliffe befindet sich im Exil, gemeinsam mit Agnes Kitsworth. Beide wurden in der Realität von AIDA getötet. * Leopold Fitz wuchs bei seinem Vater Alistair Fitz auf, so dass er später nicht S.H.I.E.L.D. sondern HYDRA beitrat. * Jemma Simmons wurde, als treue S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin, von HYDRA erschossen. * Melinda May rettete Katya Belyakov in Bahrain und ist eine hohe HYDRA-Agentin. * Phillipp Coulson ist ein Lehrer, der die Sichtweise von HYDRA lehrt. Insgeheim merkt er jedoch, dass dies ein merkwürdiges / falsches Leben ist. * Daisy Johnson ist eine hohe HYDRA-Agentin und mit Grant Ward in einer Beziehung. * Alphonso Mackenzies Tochter Hope lebt und wurde von ihrem Vater liebevoll aufgezogen. * Jeffrey Mace ist ein Inhuman und weiterhin der Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. * Grant Ward ist als Doppelagent bei HYDRA. Seine eigentlich Zugehörigkeit gilt jedoch nur S.H.I.E.L.D. * Antoine Triplett lebt und wird in einer Umerziehungsanstalt von HYDRA festgehalten. center Geschehnisse In der Framework hat HYDRA den Kampf gegen S.H.I.E.L.D. gewonnen und ist nun an der Weltmacht. AIDA alias Madame HYDRA / Ophelia wurde zur Anführerin von HYDRA. Daisy und Jemma kommen durch ihren eigenen Zugang in die Framework und einem durch Simmons programmierten Ausgang wieder zurück. Ihnen ist die gesamte Zeit über bewusst, dass dies nicht die Realität ist. Sie versuchen ihr altes Team zurück zu gewinnen. thumb|250px|right|[[Phil Coulson|Coulson unterrichtet die Jugend.]]Jemma wacht in ihrem eigenen Grab auf. Sie kämpft sich daraufhin in die Stadt durch und schafft es sich ein HYDRA-Auto zu klauen. Simmons hat nun Zugriff auf HYDRA-Dateien und erfährt, dass Coulson Lehrer an einer Schule ist. Dort angekommen muss sie feststellen, dass dieser Mann nichts mehr mit dem früheren Direktor zu tun hat. Er predigt in seinem Unterricht die Lehren von HYDRA und dass jeder verpflichtet sei, Inhumans auszuliefern. Als die beiden auf einander treffen, glaubt er ihr jedoch kein Wort von einer anderen Realität und seiner Zugehörigkeit zu S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nachdem sie unverrichteter Dinge geht, alarmiert Coulson die HYDRA-Agenten. Daisy wacht in der Badewanne in ihrer Wohnung auf. Auf ihrem Handy hat sie eine Nachricht, dass sie mit ihrem Freund pünktlich zum Meeting erschienen soll. Für einen kurzen Moment hofft sie auf Lincoln, jedoch wartet im Bett ein noch schlafender Ward. Sie ist noch nicht durch ihre Terrigenese gegangen, weshalb sich Ward über sie lustig macht als sie ihn mit ihren Kräften angreifen will. Daisy sieht ein, dass sie ihre Rolle der Skye zunächst einmal spielen muss, um die Situation überblicken zu können. Im Triskelion angekommen, muss sie, auf den Befehl von HYDRA-Agentin May, eine Inhuman verhören, der sich als Vijay Nadeer herausstellt. Nadeer versucht zu fliehen als Johnson ihn abführt und in Sicherheit bringen will. Daraufhin wird er vom Doktor geschnappt. Der Doktor ist Leo Fitz. Er ist dafür bekannt und bei den Inhumans gefürchtet, dass er Potentielle besonders skrupellose auf ihre Kräfte testet. Seine Fähigkeiten und seiner Liebe zu Ophelia ermöglichen es ihm die Nummer 2 in der HYDRA-Ordnung zu sein. Fitz demonstriert seine Fertigkeiten an Nadeer. Mack ist ein Mechaniker, der gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter Hope in einer ruhigen Wohngegend wohnt. Als er und seine Tochter von HYDRA gefangen und befragt werden, ist er bereit Daisy zu opfern, als S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin zu enttarnen und zu verraten, um Hope zu schützen. Seiner Tochter kann er danach nur schwer in die Augen sehen, da sie Daisy ins Herz geschlossen hat. Daraufhin schließt er sich dem Widerstand von S.H.I.E.L.D. an. Zu diesem Widerstand gehören auch Grant Ward und der Inhuman Jeffrey Mace. Sie bieten anderen Inhumans Zuflucht. Coulson und Simmons stoßen ebenfalls dazu und begeben sich auch die Suche nach Radcliffe. Holden Radcliffe wurde gemeinsam mit seiner Geliebten Agnes, die das Leitbild für AIDA war, auf eine Insel verbannt und darf keinen Kontakt zu andern haben. Er ist sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass er und Agnes in der echten Welt bereits von AIDA getötet wurden, damit sie keinen Fluchtversuch aus der Framework starten können. thumb|left|250px|Der Doktor erschießt Agnes. Als Ward, Simmons und Coulson zu ihnen stoßen, versucht Radcliffe ihnen zu helfen und berichtet ihren von einem vorprogrammierten Ausgang. Dieser wurde, so Radcliffe, sehr wahrscheinlich durch AIDA verschlossen oder verschoben. Plötzlich tauchen HYDRA-Agenten, Ophelia und der Doktor auf und befragen Holden ebenfalls. Das Interesse von Fitz gilt vor allem der totgeglaubten und wieder auferstanden Jemma Simmons. Dr. Radcliffe erklärt ihm, dass die beiden ein Liebespaar sind und sie für einander alles tun. Ward will den Doktor endlich erschießen, da er es für die beste Lösung der Situation sieht. Jedoch fleht Jemma ihn an, ihren Geliebten nicht zu erschießen, da der wahre Fitz kein kaltblütiger Mörder ist. Genau in diesem Moment erschießt der Doktor Agnes, was Jemma das Herz zerreißt. Schließlich müssen sie fliehen. Danach befragt Dr. Fitz Daisy Johnson und Holden Radcliffe mit hoher körperlicher Gewalt. Unterdessen greift der Patriot alias Jeffrey Mace die Umerziehungsanstalt von HYDRA an, um die eingesperrten Kinder zu befreien. Dort trifft er, neben einer großen Anzahl von Minderjährigen, auch auf Trip. Der Inhuman schafft es alle Gefangenen zu befreien. Jedoch gibt May den Befehl das Gebäude, in welchem Mace immer noch Leute rettet, zu sprengen und Jeffrey Mace stirbt im Framework - ebenso wie im wahren Leben. thumb|left|250px|[[Leo Fitz|Fitz arbeitet am Projekt "Hinter den Spiegeln".]] Melinda May fühlt sich darauf hin so schlecht, dass sie sich erneut mit Daisy auseinander setzt, welche sie zuvor verhaften ließ. Daisy kann sie überzeugen, dass May zu den Guten gehört, in der Realität S.H.I.E.L.D. angehört und eigentlich HYDRA bekämpft. Schließlich schließt sich May auch dem Widerstand an. Auf der Flucht aus dem Triskelion schockt Daisy Ophelia, welche daraufhin aus dem Gebäude fällt und sich schwer verletzt. Fitz und Ophelia treiben infolgedessen das Projekt "Hinter den Spiegeln" voran. Es soll, mit Hilfe von Anton Ivanov, Ophelia ermöglichen einen echten lebendigen Körper in der Realität zu bekommen. Somit wäre sie im Stande die Framework zu verlassen. Jemma Simmons startet einen letzten Versuch Fitz von einer wahren Welt außerhalb der Framework und von einer Flucht zu überzeugen. Hierfür trifft sie seinen Vater und zwingt ihn seinen Sohn anzurufen. Jedoch warnt jener Fitz, dass er von ihr bedroht wird, es kommt zu einem Gerangel und ein Schuss löst sich aus Simmons Pistole. Dieser trifft Alistair Fitz tödlich, während Leo Fitz am Telefon mithören kann. Daraufhin machen sich Coulson, Daisy, May, Mack und Jemma auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Jene müssen einsehen, dass Fitz verloren scheint. Bis der scheinbare Verräter Radcliffe mit Fitz und HYDRA-Agenten am programmierten Ausgang eintrifft. Es kommt zum emotionalen Höhepunkt zwischen Simmons und Fitz. Radcliffe überwältigt Fitz und wirft ihn durch den Ausgang. Nach einander springen sie alle, bis auf Mack, durch eben diesen. right|250px|thumb|[[Holden Radcliffe|Radcliffe wartet auf sein Ende.]] Weil ihre Freunde ohne Mack zurück gekommen sind, beschießt Yo-Yo sich selbst auf die Suchen nach ihrem Partner zu machen und betritt die Framework. Während die Framework runterfährt, befinden sich Yo-Yo und Mack nach wie vor noch in ihr. Er weigert sich in eine Welt zurückzukehren, in welcher Hope nicht existiert. Und Yo-Yo möchte nicht in eine Welt zurückzukehren, in welcher Mack nicht existiert. Erst als sich Hope auflöst, ist Mack bereit die programmierte Welt zu verlassen. Auch Holden Radcliffe ist noch im Framework und will sich grade einen Drink vor dem letzten Sonnenuntergang gönnen, als seine Codierung im Framework gelöscht wird. Nachdem alle aus der Framework erwacht sind, fühlt sich das Erlebte nicht nach einem Traum, sondern viel mehr nach einem gelebten Leben an. Vorkommen * Während der 4. Staffel von Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. wird die Framework erwähnt oder es wird an ihr durch Radcliffe und Fitz gearbeitet. * Das letzte Drittel (4.16-4.22) der Staffel findet dann ausschließlich in der Framework statt. * In der 5. Staffel ist Deke Shaw in Besitz einer Framework, um aus der harten Realität als Sklave der Krees zu flüchten. Bilder Agents_of_HYDRA.gif AIDA.jpg| Madame HYDRA / Ophelia Leopold_Fitz_(Earth-199999)_from_Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_4_16_001.jpg| Der Doktor Jeffrey Mace (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 16 001.jpg| Jeffrey Mace Coulson_Subversive_Broadcast.png BakshiReport-HuntingSkye.jpg AtMM-AoS-MadameHydra-trap.png Aos416_Daisy+Ward.jpg All_The_Madame's_Men_6.jpg All_The_Madame's_Men_5.jpg MaceMayCoulsonFitz-Framework.jpg|Die Realität sieht anders aus MadameHydra-TheDoctor-EvilRedLight.jpg No_Regrets_4.jpg No_Regrets_9_Trip.jpg Quake_May_Wanted.png SHIELD_Fell.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. ist gefallen What_If...15.jpg Identity_and_Change_4.jpg Fitz_Torture_Quake.png Farewell,_Cruel_World!_1.jpg Farewell,_Cruel_World!_3.jpg Farewell,_Cruel_World!_7.jpg Patriot-DayLightOrders.jpg Patriot-TriplettReunion.jpg Quarantine_Destruction.png Coulson_Framework_Backdoor.png en:Framework Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Gegenstand (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)